


On the Way to India

by deskclutter



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter





	On the Way to India

_   
**[October 2nd] A reeling road, a rolling road**   
_

  
_ _Before the Roman came to Rye or out to Severn strode,  
The rolling English drunkard made the rolling English road.  
A reeling road, a rolling road, that rambles round the shire,  
And after him the parson ran, the sexton and the squire;  
A merry road, a mazy road, and such as we did tread  
The night we went to Birmingham by way of Beachy Head._   
_

_  
\- The Rolling English Road, G. K. Chesterton  
_

  
_ **O** _ **n the Way to India**

Today Goku and Gojyo lost the map again.

Today Sanzo beat them for it again.

"Holy shit," says Gojyo as Jeep goes over the top of the hill and pauses there.

The road is long and wanders willy nilly like the trail of a Goku in search of food and nary a gold card (or it's holder) in sight. There's no sign of civilization anywhere as far as they can see.

Sanzo feels around for his cigarettes and looks in the pack. "Shit."

"Not to worry," Hakkai says. "I took the liberty of buying extra cigarettes at the last town. Both Hi Lites and Marlboros."

"What about food?" Goku asks worriedly. "If I get too hungry I might eat Jeep! I don't wanna do that!"

"Do that and I kill you," Sanzo growls, thwapping him over the head.

"I have enough tins of food for an extended camping trip," smiles Hakkai, passing a pack of cigarettes to Gojyo.

"You're the best, Hakkai," grins Gojyo, tossing the lighter to Sanzo, who catches it before putting his fan away.

Yesterday Hakkai memorised the map, but today is today, and today is the beginning of the rest of the journey to India.

* * *

  
  
Okay, they're not quite as violent as usual, maybe.


End file.
